


Fat Bottomed Boy

by FatBottomedBri



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom
Genre: Button Popping, Fat Shaming, Fat fetish, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, binge eating, cant fit into clothes, fat appreciation, feedee, feeder, gainer, gaining weight, i don’t know what else to put for tags, pleasw don’t read if you’re not into this tbh, weight fetish, you’ll think it’s weird lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatBottomedBri/pseuds/FatBottomedBri
Summary: brian lets his strict food regimen go;roger takes full advantage of this- contains -weight gain, stuffing, binge eating, shaming, fat appreciation, button popping, eating, fat shaming, etc.





	1. binge.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I in no way am trying to offend the members of Queen, this story is just for everyone out there who may have wanted to read something like it.
> 
> I noticed a significant lack of Queen weight gain fics, so here I am yeehaw.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Brian May was shaped like a string bean.

His body, long and lanky, was best described as that.

He'd often be made fun of by his friends, Freddie, John, and Roger, with remarks such as,

"Why don't you just eat something?"

"About 70% of you is just legs."

"You're like a walking skeleton, Bri!"

Coming from their mouths.

He knew he was basically just a skeleton with skin stretched over it, and he honestly kinda liked it that way.

In his early years of youth, he was a bit chubbier, but this changed once he grew to be about 6'2". During that time, he'd sort of just found an obsession with being as thin as he could be.

He became a vegetarian, which was mostly due to his love of animals, and upped the amount of time spent at the pool or on his bike.

He counted every calorie to the finest detail, and never let himself give into temptations that may lay in front of him, which was often quite a bit due to his friend's lavish lifestyles.

When he was invited to a party, especially when it was thrown by Mr. Mercury himself, almost every night, it was hard for him to not give in. He persevered nonetheless though.

But anyways, he'd often just shrug off these remarks they'd make, and come back with a witty response, but this time it was different.

He'd been at Freddie's for over three hours now, and hadn't eaten a thing, which wasn't unusual for him.

"Brian," Freddie began, sipping some champagne from his tall glass, that so elegantly laid in his palm, "you really should eat something, darling. Jim and I didn't spend two hours baking those cookies for nothing, my dear."

Freddie's house always smelled of some sweet pastry, mostly because him and his husband, Jim, would tirelessly bake for hours together, it was actually really sweet.

Brian just simply shook his head, leaning back in the chair he was sat in, "I actually think I'm okay, Fred," he said, raising a hand in protest, "besides, it's getting late and I should head home soon."

"Brian," Freddie said, rolling his eyes, "please? We worked so hard, and the other guests won't give me an honest opinion. Please?"

Brian contemplated this, then shook his head again, "I really think I'm okay, but thank you anyways."

This made Freddie stand up, walking over to the long buffet table that was filled with snacks of all sorts. He grabbed a tray of iced cookies that had all sorts of sprinkles on them to make them more festive for New Years Eve.

"Try one," he stated, holding out the tray for Brian, "please?"

Brian sighed, rolled his eyes, then grabbed one cookie. He looked at it, then at Freddie, taking a small bite.

He knew it'd be good, as Jim and Freddie had put so much time and care into them, but he wasn't expecting it to be this good! The lovely flavors danced around his tongue and sent an overwhelming feeling of pleasure throughout his body.

Wow, maybe he needed to eat more when he came over to Freddie's.

He nodded, "yeah, um, that's uh, pretty good. Actually, it's really good!" He said, smiling.

Freddie grinned, then passed the whole pan to Brian.

"Well, if you love them so much, you can have them! Bring them home if you'd like, but no one else seems to love these fuckers as much as you do," he laughed a bit, "I mean, your eyes practically rolled out of your head!"

Had they done that? Brian thought.

"Oh, Freddie, no I, I can't," he pushed the platter away, but Freddie pushed it back.

"I insist."

Brian nodded and smiled, he probably wouldn't eat them, but he was grateful.

"Thank you." He said, to which Freddie nodded and smiled.

———————

As the night went on, Brian kept eyeing the pan of cookies. He knew he shouldn't eat another, but they were almost calling to him!

At this point, Freddie was socializing with his other guests, so it was just Brian sitting alone, staring at the frosted cookies.

'Come on Brian,' he thought, 'one more couldn't hurt?'

With that, he reached out for the pan and grabbed another.

Biting into it, he felt the same feeling he had felt with the last one. It was an addicting feeling.

With each new cookie that he shoveled into his mouth, Brian found himself losing more and more control. It was almost as if he was a robot, mechanically shoving a cookie into his mouth once he'd chewed and swallowed the last one.

Although, as he reached for a new cookie, he was met with nothing but empty space on the cold, metal tray.

Had he really eaten that much?! He thought. That was a whole pan of cookies! There must have been over thirty cookies there!

He squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable in his once perfectly fitting jeans. The waistband was so constricting and it strained at Brian's now slightly bloated belly, but he ignored this and stood up.

He felt all the blood rush from his head and stumbled a bit, which was very odd.

He stretched, pulling at his hard and cramped stomach.

But he was still hungry.

What else has he got? Brian thought, making his way over to the buffet table.

A half eaten cake, some muffins, chips, a cheese and sausage platter, and punch and soda of course.

It was almost like Brian was in a trance, this was so out of character for him.

He usually stuck to his strict diet, but he was hungry and he didn't care.

Plus, it was New Years! Why not?

He grabbed a plate and dig into all the varied treats.

He shoveled some cake onto the plate, three slices to be exact, two muffins, a handful of chips, some weird pudding thing, and five brownies.

He then moved over to the drinks, where he grabbed a cup that he poured a healthy amount of pepsi into.

He didn't even wanna think about the amount of calories this was.

All he knew, was that each time he bit into one of the treats, he felt happier than he had before.

He made his was back to his seat, relaxing into the chair while trying to catch his breath a bit.

All that food digesting inside him was wearing him out, he was going to need a nap.

Fuck, he thought, what am I doing? I need to stop. I'm gonna get fat. Fuck, I'm such a pig.

But Brian ignored this internal monologue and bit into one of the five brownies, then another, and another, and another, until his waist band couldn't take it anymore, and he unbuttoned it.

He felt a sense of relief fill him as his hard stomach relaxed, a small amount of it pushing into his lap.

He was still rather thin, so that was good, but there was a small bump that had not been there before.

He took a deep breath and ate the final brownie, which lit up his taste buds with joy.

Now he moved onto the muffins.

There were only two, a double chocolate brownie one, and a blueberry one.

He pulled the wrappers off of them, and slowly bit each one. With each bite, he sunk into the chair a bit more, not wanting to move.

But fuck! He knew this was wrong, he just didn't care anymore.

After he was finished with the muffins, he scooped some pudding into his mouth, grunting a bit as he did so.

He couldn't stop the slurping, grunting, and sloppiness of his feasting. It was almost second nature to him, it came naturally. Animalistic even.

He was such a pig. He needed to stop, but he couldn't.

After the pudding was all licked clean, he moved onto the chips.

They were salty and much different than the large amount of sweets he had just eaten, but they were nice.

They crunched against his teeth as he popped a new one in every few seconds.

Once he was done shoveling them into his mouth, it was finally time to move onto the last things on his plate.

The cake.

He whimpered a bit as he tried to sit up, grabbing the first slice of chocolate cake.

He didn't use a fork.

He instead opted to grab the cake and shove it into his mouth, eating quickly and moaning a bit.

Fuck, why was he doing this?!

Once he finished the first slice, he tried to get up, but he could barely move.

Maybe it was gas? So he reached for the pepsi, taking a big swig of it.

This upset his stomach and he squirmed, trying to get comfortable even though his now unbuttoned pants were still screaming at him. Even his tight shirt was slightly straining to keep Brian's once scrawny and now bloated figure held back.

That was when it happened, he burped.

And FUCK, it felt so good.

His sighed in relief and belched again, still holding back, trying to avoid the embarrassment if anyone saw him acting slobbish.

Oh shit, he thought, what if someone saw?!

He ignored this thought and stiffeld a softer burp this time, which was just as satisfying.

Another slice was shoved into his mouth as he continued on. Now that he was so far in, he needed to finish.

After that slice was completely chewed and swallowed, he slipped the final slice in.

With that, he took another gulp of soda, belched out any gas that was begging to be released, and laid back in the chair.

He felt ashamed, but also proud, but mostly tired. He needed a nap, he was so worn out and could barely breathe.

That was when someone came up to him from behind, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hungry Bri?" The voice asked, whispering into Brian's ear, which sent shivers throughout his whole body.


	2. fantasies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has fantasties of Brian and the extra weight he could put on
> 
> Brian has stomach cramps and Roger helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wasn’t expecting so many peolle to read this, but I just wanna say thank you so much!
> 
> I’m having a pretty good time writing it, and I’m glad people are enjoying it so far.
> 
> This chapter doesn’t offer much, but trust me, the next couple chapters will be even bigger (much bigger) and better.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Roger!" Brian shouted a bit in surprise, he hiccuped and internally yelled at himself. 

He must have looked so fat right now, fuck!

"Yeah," Roger laughed a bit, sitting down onto the chair across from Brian.

"Did you see-?" Brian began, but Roger nodded. Brian's heart sank so low, he thought it'd fallen out of his body.

"Yeah," Roger scratched his neck, avoiding eye contact, but smiled a bit, "it was actually kind of impressive. Had no idea you had such the appetite."

Brian hated himself. He knew someone would see, he knew he shouldn't have given into a part of him that so desperately had wanted to give up his strict regimen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-," he said again, but Roger cut him off.

"Don't be! It's okay, I really don't care Bri." He said, smiling a bit again, which gave Brian a suspicious feeling.

Roger's eyes looked Brian up and down.

The taller man was still lanky and skinny as ever, but his stomach was slightly bloated from the stuffing he'd done to himself.

His pants were undone and his hard, round, bloated belly was exposed only slightly, almost teasing and taunting Roger.

The truth was, Roger had been watching him all night.

He'd been talking to Freddie for a bit when Freddie had mentioned Brian was eating cookies.

"Really?!" Roger had asked in disbelief, "mr. 'I-can't-eat-that-guys,-it-doesn't-fit-into-my-calorie-count-for-today' is eating cookies?!"

Freddie only nodded in response.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you," He laughed a bit, "I'm pretty sure he's still going at it. Go see for yourself."

And Roger did.

He walked over to where he could spot Brian, and just as Freddie had said, he was shoveling food into his mouth like it was nothing.

It wasn't just cookies though, it was cake, and brownies, chips, pudding, and soda.

When he saw Brian play at the top button of his pants, he felt the blood pump throughout his body.

Was he seriously getting turned on by this?! There was no way.

It was almost impressive how fast Brian was inhaling his food, it was almost super human.

It was when he started belching that Roger felt his body tense up and throb.

Why was he getting turned on by this?! 

Why did he feel a sudden urge to encourage Brian, rub his round tummy and whisper that everything would be okay? 

Why did he want to be the one shoveling the cake or pudding into his mouth?

Brian laid back and took a deep breath, this was Roger's chance. He needed to say something.

He made his was up to the curly haired man, sneaking up behind him.

"Hungry Bri?" He asked, whispering into his ear almost sensually.

———

"So, um," he paused, "you don't hate me?" Brian asked, to which Roger shook his head.

"Of course not," Roger replied. "just surprised I guess. I really don't care."

What he wanted to say was how hot it actually was.

How he wanted to pin Brian down and feed him cake, make him fatter until he couldn't move and needed Roger to help him sit up, or even just with regular every day tasks.

How he wanted to watch Brian's skeletal form round out and form pillowy pockets of fat. Watch as he grew curvier, until stretch marks covered all the right places. Until love handles were spilling out of clothes that were too tight, and his overhanging gut peaked out from the shirt that he had long since outgrew.

He wanted to make Brian fat and happy, too large to move, but with room to grow still.

He wanted to play with Brian's large stomach Brian would grow, watch as it would swell with every five course meal.

Watch as he outgrew pants, popping buttons and not being able to shove in new flabs of fat that hadn't been there before.

Was it wrong of him to think about Brian not being able to use a scale anymore? To be so heavy, he broke it?

Was it wrong for Roger to fantasize about how he'd feel once Brian was too big for him to wrap his arms around him?

And was it wrong of him to imagine what it would be like once Brian was so incredibly big that he couldn't even waddle unless Roger heaved him up and helped him keep his balance? 

These were all dirty and dark thoughts, but all Roger was able to say, was that he didn't care, when in reality, it was all he cared about.

"Really?" Brian asked hesitantly, "you really don't care? You don't think I look-"

Roger nodded again, repressing all his thoughts of what he wanted to do to the older man.

"Yeah, no, I think you look fine," he paused, "you don't need to worry."

Brian nodded and grunted a bit, he couldn't move.

This only made the blood and thoughts pump faster through Roger's body.

Brian placed his hands onto the sides of the chair, taking a deep breath and grunting as he tried to hoist himself up.

And hour ago, this would have been really easy.

He groaned and sighed, he didn't want to ask Roger for help.

He knew he shouldn't have eaten all that, now he was suffering the consequences.

"Wait, Bri," Roger said, reaching down to help the taller man out. "I can help, just, hold on. Okay?"

Brian sighed a bit, but nodded. This couldn't get anymore embarrassing anyways.

They both clasped hands and Roger heaved him up, which wasn't too hard, considering his friend was still quite thin.

Brian stumbled a bit as he tried to stand, to which Roger helped him regain his balance.

"You alright?" He asked, Brian nodded and whimpered a bit.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, looking the other man up and down.

"It's, nothing Rog, it's fine," Brian began.

"Bri."

"Okay, it's, it's," he hiccuped a bit and groaned again, "it's my stomach. It hurts really bad."

Roger knew he should have felt bad in the moment, and he did, he wanted Brian to feel okay, but these words also resurfaced all the feelings he had felt earlier about wanting Brian to gain weight.

"Okay," Roger began, "do you need to lie down?"

Brian nodded, hicupping again.

"Okay, I think Freddie would let us use his guest room, just, lean on me." He instructed, and Brian followed.

They made their way out of the large living room and up the stairs, which were hard for Brian to manage. He often stumbled a bit and leaned harder into Roger, which Roger didn't mind too much, but they soon eventually made it up the tall, wooden staircase.

"I think it's over here," Roger said, at this point Brian wasn't doing much but groaning or breathing heavily.

They made their way to the end room, Roger opening it, and over to the bed.

Brian laid down almost immediately, and Roger walked into the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was located.

He found some tums, and made his way back over to the bed where Brian was laying peacefully now.

His stomach growled a bit, digesting all the food he had eaten.

"Thought you might want these," Roger said, offering the tums.

"Thanks Rog," Brian said, grabbing them and chewing softly.

"No worries," Roger said, walking over to the door now.

"Roger?" Brian asked, and Roger turned around.

"Yes Bri?"

"You won’t tell anyone about this. Will you?"

“I won’t, don’t worry." He said, and Brian nodded.

“Thank you.”


	3. morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie talks to Roger and gives him some advice
> 
> Roger cooks for Brian

Roger had decided to spend the night.

He probably could have gone home, but he wanted to be there for Brian in the morning when he woke up. Plus he still needed to let Freddie know that Brian was fast asleep in the guest room.

His back was slightly sore from the couch he'd been laying on all night, but it could all be worked off if he walked around a bit.

Garden Lodge was huge, he'd known this for a while, but he never really got the full picture until he walked around the giant home full of endless hallways.

No wonder Freddie loved it so much, it was extravagant, like him.

Speaking of Freddie, Roger had found him peacefully sitting at the kitchen table, playing with one of his seven cats as he sipped some tea from a cup.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he greeted Roger, smiling happily, "never thought you’d awake from your slumber."

Roger laughed a bit, taking a seat across from his friend, who was wearing a pale blue robe.

"How'd you know I was-" Freddie cut him off.

"Saw you on the couch. Jim and I were about to," he paused and sipped some more tea, "um, use it. Then we saw you, moved to the guest room, saw Brian, and found another place. You really should tell me when you're staying over, my dear."

"Yeah, sorry about that Fred, Brian was just really-"

"Tired? Yes, I know darling, he must have been. All that work he did, I'd be tired as well."

His cat jumped to the floor and walked away, leaving the two alone now.

"Yeah," Roger said, looking around the kitchen.

"Did you two...?" Freddie asked, eyeing Roger.

"No!" Roger exclaimed, a bit too aggressively.

"Oh my, no need to get upset darling," Freddie replied, raising a hand, "I just assumed. You two do have some sort of, unspoken thing."

Roger looked back and Freddie and raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

Freddie chuckled and sipped his tea, "trust me my dear, I know 'the sex eye' better than anyone."

Roger shook his head, "no, Brian's my best friend. Plus, even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me back. I'm pretty sure he's straight."

"He wasn't straight a year ago when we went out for drinks."

"What?!"

"What?" Freddie looked shocked and sipped his tea, "I didn't say anything."

"Anyways darling, you really should just tell him, or ask him out on a date. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to go. Jim was hesitant at first, but, he eventually gave in." He laughed a bit and sipped his tea.

Roger shook his head.

The truth was, he really did like Brian. He liked him a lot. He just wasn't sure if Brian liked him that way, but you could never really tell with Brian.

That man was an enigma.

They were silent for a bit, but Roger couldn't stop his mind from racing.

Freddie had often gone about the men he'd dated to Roger, most of them being on the heavier side, and Freddie made sure to make this a point.

If there was anyone Roger could ask about the feelings he had felt earlier, it was Freddie.

"Hey Freddie," Roger asked, Freddie perked up. "Can I ask you something? Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

Freddie nodded, setting down his cup, "of course, what is it?"

Roger hesitated, "I think I might," he paused, "I might like, heavier guys?"

Freddie nodded, "well," he began, "then why in the world do you like Brian? He's about as thin as they come."

"Um," Roger continued, "well when he was eating last night, I kind of, I kind of felt, turned on? I think, but I'm not sure."

He was sure, he just wasn't sure if he should tell Freddie that.

"Well, I don't blame you darling," Freddie began, Roger looked back at Freddie, "I feel the same way. There's no need to be ashamed. You like you're men fat and happy."

"You don't think it's weird?" Roger asked, and Freddie shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied, "plus, Brian will benefit from this. He could use some meat on those bones. Why not fatten him up?"

Roger's cock throbbed, he was already getting turned on again.

"Yeah," He said, crossing his legs to hide his ever growing erection.

"My advice," Freddie stated, leaning toward Roger from across the table, "add cream to everything. Trust me. That, or protein powder. They both pack on the pounds like crazy, you won't be disappointed."

That was when footsteps were heard coming down the hall and a tall man was spotted in the door frame.

"Morning Brian," Freddie greeted, Roger turned around and waved at Brian, whose hair was messier than he'd ever seen it.

It was actually quite sexy.

Although Brian's stomach was no longer hard and bloated, his shirt did look tighter then before he'd feasted on all those sweets.

Instead of a rock hard belly, his stomach had now softened and ever so slightly peaked out from the bottom of his shirt.

Had he already gained weight?

It wasn't a lot, anyone who didn't know Brian would have probably not noticed, but Roger has noticed.

"Morning Fred," Brian smiled, he looked at Roger, "Morning Rog."

Roger smiled and Brian made his was over to the fridge, searching inside of it.

Did he still have his appetite from last night?

"What have you got to eat Fred?" He asked, rummaging through the fridge. “I’m starved.”

"Loads of stuff my dear," Freddie replied, he looked over at Roger and smiled a bit, "I'm sure Roger would be willing to cook for you, if you'd like?"

Brian looked back at them and shook his head, "you don't have to, Rog."

"No, it's um, it's okay. I'd love to."

Brian smiled and went to go sit down.

"Thank you." He said, taking a seat.

Roger stood up and looked through the fridge, then the cabinets.

He found some eggs and vegetarian bacon, because he knew meat was the last thing bri would eat, even fin he was letting himself go a bit, in the fridge, and some pancake mix in the cupboard. He also found some cream shoved at the back of the fridge.

He took the box, pouring the mix into a bowl where he stirred in a fair amount of the cream, opting to use that instead of water.

He took out a pan, spraying it with butter, and turned the stove on.

He greased up another pan, slapping five slabs of bacon onto it, and watched as they sizzled.

He poured the mix into the other pan, continuing the process until he made three perfect pancakes.

After he shifted the bacon and pancakes onto plates, he made the eggs. Five of them.

He grabbed two glasses, one with milk, mixed in a bit of cream, and the other with orange juice.

"All finished," Roger stated, grabbing plates, and dishing on the food.

On Freddie's plate, there was a pancake, one slice of bacon, and an egg.

On Roger's, there was a pancake, a slice of bacon, and an egg.

And on Brian's plate, there was a pancake, three slices of bacon, and two eggs.

He gave the milk to Brian, who was already eagerly grabbing the syrup and slathering it all over his pancake.

He wolfed it down almost faster than he had last night, then started on his bacon, which he engulfed quickly as well.

Roger had only started cutting his pancake when Brian finished up the eggs on his plate and washed it all down with the glass of rich, creamy, milk.

"You can have mine," Freddie, who had not even started on his breakfast, said, "I'm not hungry."

Brian nodded, "thank you!" He said, hiccuping and covering his mouth.

Freddie looked at Roger and smiled, mouthing, "you're welcome."

Roger smiled and nodded back.

Brian continued to eat and eat, until Freddie announced, "well, I should really get going, have to meet up with John for something."

Freddie stood up and walked to the back door, smiling and looking back, "oh, and, Brian. Roger has something to ask you."

Brian looked up from his pancake and cocked an eyebrow, "oh he does?"

Roger turned around and shot Freddie a glare, who smiled and simply said, "he does."

With that, he slammed the door shut and walked away.

"What have you got to tell me Rog?" He asked innocently, wiping some syrup from his lips with a napkin.

"Um, well," Roger hesitated and looked around the room, looking for something to latch his eyes onto, "I've kinda, liked you for a bit and I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna go out, on a date, sometime?"

Brian set his napkin down and smiled, "actually, I'd love that."

Roger looked over at Brian in disbelief, "really?!"

"Really."

"Oh my god," Freddie was right. "Okay, um, how does Friday at 7 o'clock work?"

It was currently Tuesday, so he had some time to prepare.

"That works for me!" Brian said, cutting into his pancake again.

"Then it's a date?" Roger asked, watching Brian's straining button while holding his breath.

"I'd say it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, I already have a bunch of chapters written, and I’m not sure if I should just post them each time I finish a new one, or space them out?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you’re enjoying it so far, I’m having a good time writing it. :)


	4. date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger takes Brian out on their date and Brian, unsurprisingly, enjoys the food a lot more than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter does have some smut at the end, but just a warning, I’m so bad at writing it, so my apologies in advance lol
> 
> Anyways, I already have a few more chapters done, so I’m probably gonna post those today or sometime soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

It was already 7:17, maybe Roger was paranoid and overreacting, but maybe Brian had changed his mind last minute and decided not to come.

That didn't seem like Brian though, Brian was a gentleman. He was the sweetest person Roger knew, which was probably why he liked him so much.

Roger decided at this point, he may as well just go into the restaurant and let them know he was here, so they wouldn't lose their table.

As he was about to go in though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice saying, "Rog!"

He turned around and his eyes met Brian's, who was smiling down at Roger.

Roger grinned, at least he hadn't been stood up!

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late, I had trouble finding clothes," Brian stated, Roger nodded and looked the other man up and down.

He was in a nice blue button up shirt, which seemed to be tighter than usual, with black jeans and his usual clogs on.

He looked really handsome, even if those stupid clogs were still on his feet.

"You ready?" He asked, offering his hand, Roger smiled and nodded, grabbing it.

"Ready when you are."

They both walked into the busy restaurant and were soon seated by a man who handed them their menus. 

He asked them what they wanted to drink and Brian quickly responded with, "Pepsi."

Roger has never seen Brian drink Pepsi, except for the night of Freddie's New Years party.

In fact, Brian had always went on to Roger about how he shouldn't be drinking it because it "had the most calories in any kind of soft drink" or it would "rot his core."

It was good to see Brian indulging though.

The waiter came back with the drinks and handed them some chips and salsa, which Brian quickly munched down like they were nothing.

Why had he grown such an appetite lately? Brian had always been so strict on himself, it was kind of sad and often worried Roger how strict Brian could be on himself.

He gulped down his drink quickly as well, burping softly every so often, which didn't help Roger's erection that was starting to take form.

The chips and salsa were gone before Roger even got to try some, but he didn't really care all too much.

So far, not much had been said during the date, most of it had consisted of Roger watching Brian inhale whatever food had been set in front of him, and Roger was actually okay with this.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked, grabbing his notepad.

Roger went first, ordering a BLT with a side of french fries.

Brian went next, ordering the largest vegetarian burger they had, with every topping imaginable and a side of deep fried onion rings. His Pepsi was also refilled for him.

Why was he ordering so much? Was this even the real Brian?

Well, whoever it was, Roger knew that he liked him. A lot.

"So, um, Bri," Roger began, watching as Brian sipped on his beverage again, "how are you?"

Brian laughed a bit, "I'm doing alright. Well, really good, actually. For some reason, lately, I've just felt, happier? I don't know, maybe it's the new year, I just feel better lately." 

Roger nodded, he felt the same way.

"I still can't believe you actually like me," Brian trailed off, "I always thought you hated me."

Roger gave him a puzzled look, "hate you? Brian, I'm literally in love with you. I thought I made that pretty obvious over the years."

Brian shook his head, "no, well, maybe? Freddie always kind of thought, and one time he told me he thought you were coming onto me."

Roger cocked an eyebrow, "really? When?"

"That one night on my birthday when everyone was over at my place and you got really drunk. You were apparently playing with my hair and rubbing yourself all over me. I don't remember much of that night to be honest," Brian scratched his head, "John does though. He was stone cold sober, as always."

Roger did kind of remember that, that was almost three years ago now.

Just then, the waiter arrived and gave them their food.

There were a lot more fries then Roger had thought, he figured he'd just share them anyways.

Brian began to dig into his food, taking a big bite out of his burger, then munching on his onion rings, taking a swig of Pepsi to wash each bite down.

After he had finished his massive burger and the onion rings, he eyed Roger's mountain of fries.

Roger offered them to Brian, who eagerly accepted and shoveled them  
into his mouth, as if he hadn't eaten anything all day.

He squirmed a bit, and Roger watched as he lowered his hands and sighed with relief.

Had he unbuttoned his pants?

If he had, Roger was going to need to unbutton his soon to accommodate his rock hard cock that was pressing against his own trousers.

He looked down a bit, and sure enough, Brian had unbuttoned his pants, and his shirt was straining too.

It had already been tight on him, but now, there were gaps in between each button and small amounts of Brian's stomach were beginning to push through, screaming to be released.

Roger held his breath, wanting to cum just at the thought of Brian outgrowing his clothes that had just fit him last week.

"Should we get going?" Roger asked, trying to move things along so he could rip off that shirt and get a look at Brian's, still fairly small, but dilated, full stomach.

"We haven't even had desert yet." Brian whined a bit, his eyes filled with disappointment.

Roger nodded, he had almost forgotten!

The waiter came back and Brian ordered a full French chocolate swirl cake, and a hot fudge brownie with ice cream on top.

Roger waited eagerly for the waiter to come back, maybe the buttons would finally give out and Brian's bloated belly would spill into his lap?

Roger could only hope and fantasize about it.

After a few minutes of talking and waiting, the waiter came back with the biggest, fluffiest, pie that either of them had ever seen, and of course, the brownie looked delicious as well!

They both took forks, with Roger taking small bites and pacing himself because he didn't want to get sick, but mostly because he was watching Brian.

The older man wasn't pacing himself at all, he was gorging on the pie, taking huge chunks into his mouth. Over half the pie was gone by the time he leaned back and let out a satisfying belch.

Brian didn't cover his mouth this time though, he really was becoming quite a pig.

He leaned forward again and sat back into a sitting position when Roger heard a pop come from under the table.

Brian had done it, he had popped a button. It was the one right in the middle too.

He didn't seem to notice though, as he started on the brownie and ice cream on top.

Roger didn't even eat for the rest of the meal, he watched Brian as he ate the whole brownie, then slurped up the melted ice cream when he was done.

He didn't notice his button, until he finally stood up.

"Oh dear," he said, trying to pull the gap back together, "it seems I've had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction."

Roger smiled a bit, "it's okay," he began, no one will notice."

Brian nodded, wrote up the check, and grabbed Roger's hand, walking out of the restaurant.

"Do you maybe wanna come back to my place?" Roger asked, Brian smiled.

"Only if you drive," he began, "I rode the bus."

Roger nodded and then walked to his car.

—————————

Roger fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock his door, it was hard with Brian making out with him all the while.

They had started to go at it in the car once Roger had parked, but decided to take it upstairs. This didn't stop Brian from smothering Roger with kisses of all sorts.

Once the door was open, Brian picked up Roger and laid him onto the couch.

"I've been thinking about this all night," Roger gasped, as Brian ran kisses down his neck to his chest.

"Mm?" Brian muttered, still rubbing himself into Roger.

"But I imagined it the other way around." He said, and Brian stopped.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Roger said, now he felt kind of bad, "if that's alright with you?"

Brian smiled, "no problem at all, go right ahead."

Roger sat up and played with Brian's soft curls, running his hands through them, "have I ever told you how much I like your hair?"

Brian laughed a bit, "I don't think you have."

"Well, I do," Roger said, then running his hands down Brian's face, to his neck, to his sides. "and I like the rest of you too."

He wanted to grasp onto Brian's newly grown stomach that was ever so slightly spilling into his lap, but he was scared to do it.

He finally gave up, then ran his hands down Brian's side and leaned him back on the couch.

Brian was still more on the thin side, but his stomach had seen a significant growth, which made Roger's heart flutter.

Brian moaned a bit as Roger massaged his belly and his sides, his eyes almost rolled out of his head as he did so.

"You like that?" Roger asked sensually.

"Y-yes," Brian moaned out, breathing heavily.

"Then be good for me and let me take off this shirt."

Brian nodded and Roger slowly unbuttoned each button, each time revealing a new patch of flesh.

There were red marks on Brian's skin from holding back his stomach, but once the final button was undone, he was completely free.

This was the first time Roger had seen Brian's torso, and it was disappointing, but it still needed work.

Although Brian had put on a noticeable amount of extra flab, he wasn't exactly "chubby" yet, but he would get there.

Roger would get him there.

Roger rubbed his hands on Brian's stomach, earning a soft moan of pleasure each time.

"Good boy," he said, running his hands up now, going to kiss Brian.

He passionately interlocked their lips and didn't stop until they both had to break away for air.

He tasted sweet, most likely from the large amount of pie he'd eaten.

"I want all of you," Brian whispered, Roger nodded.

"Then you're gonna have to ask nicely."

"I want all of you, p-please."

"Bend over." Roger instructed, and Brian did as he was told.

After an hour of Brian probably waking up the neighbors, and Roger watching as Brian's soft belly rocked back and forth, they both fell asleep on the couch.


	5. gaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed now and Brian has gained a noticeable amount of weight
> 
> Freddie and John, who haven’t seen him for a while, take notice to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t reread this chapter as much, so I hope the spelling mistakes aren’t too prominent lol
> 
> Anyways, I’m glad you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> I’m in the middle of writing the next chapter, so get ready for that in the coming days.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

Two moths had passed since that night, and quite a few things had happened.

For one thing, Brian had decided to move in with Roger, which worked out perfectly.

Not only did they get to write and play music together all the time, but they also got to eat together all the time, which was very exciting for Roger especially.

Speaking of eating, Brian had put on a significantly noticeable amount of weight.

His cheeks had gotten slightly rounder, his jawline gone a bit, and his chin was a lot softer.

His once flat stomach was forming a belly now. His arms were more pillowy and his hips, god, his hips!

Roger never thought he'd see Brian fucking May with hips like those. He had soft love handles that were present as well.

His stomach was the most impressive though.

It still wasn't huge, but it was prominent. He must have been a large now? Not in the double x's yet, but they were making progress, when compared to Brian's original size small.

It was soft and round, and almost to the point where it would overhang onto Brian's legs.

When he sat or crouched, it would squish and hang out, but Roger still had to wait for the belly to fully push out and flap over Brian's legs.

It was almost like a softer and squishier, less round, and smaller beer belly.

He face was a lot rounder too.

Brian had always had a sharp face, with a jawline that could probably cut someone, but now his facial shape was  a bit puffy, with a soft chin and even softer cheeks that would flush red when he ate too fast or tried to go up the stairs.

Every time Roger and him would have sex though? That was when it was the best.

Brian had grown stretch marks in all the right places, his love handles, his gut, and of course, his hips and legs.

Brian wasn't all to blame for this though, this was mostly Roger's work.

They hadn't left the house that much, only Roger had really left, and even then, it was for when Brian wanted fast food or they ran out of groceries.

Brian barely left the couch nowadays, he mostly just snacked on bags of chips and chugged bottles of soda, burping every so often.

Roger knew what he was doing, he'd slip cups of the weight gain powder Freddie had given him into each meal, and add extra cream to almost everything.

Freddie wasn't lying about how fast it worked too, Brian quickly gained weight and outgrew his shirts faster than Roger could buy groceries.

Brian didn't really know how he was gaining so much weight, but he didn't care all too much.

He was happy, and the thought of even moving was tiring for him.

He wasn't exactly “fat”, yet, but he did take notice to the significant changes in his body type.

He was more so a bit fluffier, or chunkier.

Anyways, today they had band practice.

It had probably been a month and a half since they had both seen John or Freddie, but today they were heading out to do so.

Brian had already gotten dressed, going through about 50 different shirt options, before squeezing into the one that fit the best, which was still tight and cut off some circulation in his arms. Then slipping into some black jeans Roger had just bought for him, which were already becoming to small to close in on Brian's squishy belly that he tucked into the pants.

Roger had to admit though, he always bought one size smaller, so everyone could see the work he'd done.

Roger was also dressed, he wore a striped shirt and blue jeans, about four or five sizes down from Brian.

"You ready to go?" Roger called, grabbing his keys and waiting by the door for Brian, who came out of the bedroom.

"You sure I look okay?" He asked, pull his shirt down.

"Yeah, you look great Bri," Roger said, smiling and kissing Brian's soft cheek.

"I think I need new pants," he said, fiddling with the button.

"I just bought those three days ago," Roger stated.

"I know, I know, maybe I just need to break them in?" Brian said in defeat.

Roger nodded, and they left to the car, using the elevator to avoid the steps.

——————

"They're already ten minutes late," John said, looking at the clock.

"Don't worry darling, they probably just got jammed in traffic. Damn freeway's a nightmare today." Freddie responded.

That was when the door opened and Roger came walking in, he waved and smiled a bit.

"Ah, Goldie Locks, good to see you showed," Freddie smiled, then looked around, "where's your boyfriend?"

"He catching up, he'll be here any minute now." Roger replied.

Freddie nodded and leaned a bit closer to Roger, "how's the powder working?" He asked, Roger nodded and smiled softly.

"It's actually going well, you'll just have to wait and see." He said, and Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"I guess I will."

That was when the door opened again, and in walked Brian, trying to catch his breath as he carried his Red Special guitar.

"Hey Fred, John." He said, panting a bit.

Freddie's eyes grew wide as he looked over at Roger.

"wow!" He mouthed.

Although Brian had only really gained enough to make him look fluffier, to Freddie, he must have looked a lot bigger.

Freddie took Roger to the side a bit, whispering, "I'm impressed darling! Do you know his size? How much he weighs?"

"Haven't got a scale." Roger shrugged, and Freddie shook his head.

"Well, I can help with that," he smiled, explaining himself to Roger, "I've got an extra, it'll be my treat. You can pick it up whenever you're ready my love."

Roger smiled, "wow, thanks Freddie, I don't know what to say."

"Sometimes you don't have to say anything at all, my dear. Now, let's get on with this bloody practice."

John was still fiddling with his bass, so he didn't notice the now chubby guitarist who was plugging in his amp, until he looked up and his mouth dropped out of surprise.

"Brian?" He asked, Brian turned around and smiled.

"Yes John?" He asked innocently, to which John shook his head.

"It's nothing, I just didn't recognize you at first." He said, Brian looked confused.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Your hair darling, it looks lovely. Did you put something in it?" Freddie spoke before John could.

"Oh, um, I don't think so," Brian pondered, still working on his amp, "I guess I haven't cut it for a bit?"

Roger took a sigh of relief and internally thanked Freddie for covering what John may have said.

"Hmm, well, it's looks quite nice today. That, and a plethora of other things." Freddie complimented, and Brian smiled.

"Wow, um, thanks Fred." He said, and Freddie nodded.

"Oh course dear."

———————

They had almost been practicing for an hour, and by now Roger's hands were quite tired.

Small blisters were forming on his skin as he gripped the drumsticks harder with each strike of the drum.

He hadn't been playing his best, but that was mostly because he kept his eyes on Brian, who's cheeks were flushed red and had to sit down every so often.

He couldn't stop thinking about how earlier when Brian had went to pull the strap over him, he needed to adjust it.

The way his guitar rested on his newly grown tummy, something that preoccupied all of Roger's thoughts.

He wanted to grab hold of the love handles that spilled from Brian's sides, the small pockets of fat that hadn't been there two month ago.

He wanted everything Brian had to offer, which just so happened to be a lot.

After practice was over, Brian had mentioned how he wanted to stay and mix some sounds, to which they all agreed.

He was offered a ride by Freddie, who also offered to take him to Garden Lodge where his extra scale was, and Roger quickly accepted.

They strolled out to Freddie's car, climbing in and starting come the road.

"Have you told him?" Freddie asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?" Roger asked, and Freddie scoffed.

"Don't play dumb darling, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"About, Brian?" Roger asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes, "yes, about Brian, of course I'm talking about Brian. Who do you think I'm going on about? Elvis?"

"Now, have you told him?" Freddie asked again.

"Told him what?" Roger asked.

"That you're into him gaining weight, what else?" Freddie responded again.

"Oh, um," Roger paused, "not yet."

"You really do have to get on that my dear," Freddie said, "I'm sure Brian won't care. He'd do anything to make you happy."

Roger nodded, Freddie was right. He was just scared to tell Brian, he didn't want all of this to stop if he reacted badly.

What if Brian gave up and decided to lose it all?

What if he went back to his old eating habits?

These were all questions Roger wasn’t sure if he wanted answers to, so he figured he’d just wait a little longer until he spilled his guts to Brian.


	6. feeding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger spills his guts to brian, and brian returns the favor by filling his guts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> i'm sorry i left for a hot minute there lol, but i've just been kind of in a creative rut.
> 
> anyways, i hope this chapter is somewhat okay, thank you to everyone who's supporting it, it's really cool to see everyone's feedback!
> 
> also i saw that stratosphericstrays is writing a queen wg fic now, and i'm so happy about that! for a while it was just FeederMercury and myself, but it's really cool to see more people writing them.
> 
> please go support both of those people if you don't already, because they're both really making great stuff! :)

Brian examined himself in the mirror.

 

He’d known that he’d definitely been letting himself go recently, but he hadn’t really noticed the extent of what he’d done until now.

He was almost unrecognizable, and it had only been about three months since New Years Eve.

 

His face had rounded out, his chin starting to form that of a double chin.

 

His cheekbones not longer cut and framed his face, but were now lost in a sea of extra chub he had gained.

 

He ran a hand down his bare and fleshy belly that was poking out, even when he tried to suck in. He brushed over the prominent, pudgy, girth that hung on his midsection, grabbing a handful of it and giving it a squeeze.

 

He really should cut back, he was turning into a real pig.

 

His legs had swollen up as well, which made it hard to squeeze into his ever shrinking jeans.

 

The stretch marks on his love handles almost looked more noticeable than they had a week ago, but that could have also been Brian’s imagination running wild.

 

Just as he grabbed another flab of his paunch, he heard the door opening and closing.

 

He jumped a bit, stumbling to find his clothes, which he struggled to squeeze on.

 

“Brian?” A voice asked, as Brian tried desperately to pull the button on his jeans together, eventually giving up and slipping on a green oversized sweater to hide his gaping jeans.

 

“Hey Rog.” Brian greeted, still examining himself in the mirror. It had gotten to the point now that he couldn’t hide the extra chub, no matter what he wore or did.

 

“Rog?” Brian called out, as he made his way to the door, opening it to see Roger stuffing their cupboards full of food.

 

“Yeah Bri?” Roger asked, still fixated on a box of Twinkies.

 

“I think I’ve gotten, fat.” Brian stated, trying not to beat around the bush.

 

Roger dropped a box of cereal, “what do you mean?” he asked, bending over now to pick it up.

 

“Come on Rog, you saw the way John looked at me at practice,” Brian began, leaning against the doorframe as he vented, “and don’t think I haven’t noticed my constant need for new pants.”

 

Rog nodded awkwardly, still not making eye contact with Brian.

 

“Yeah, I mean, I guess you have a point.” He answered, to which Brian nodded and walked back over to the mirror in their bedroom.

 

“I think I just need to go back on a diet or something, or maybe get a gym membership?” He expressed, grabbing ahold of a fat roll.

 

“You don’t  _ have _ to.” Roger said, still in the kitchen.

 

“Yes I do, Rog,” Brian said, still examining his body closely, “besides, it’s impacting our relationship. You never asked for any of this,” he paused, “extra baggage.”

 

With that, Roger walked into the room, coming up behind Brian, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist.

 

“I don’t mind.” he said, squeezing Brian softly.

 

“What do you mean?” Brian asked, turning to look back at the blonde haired boy who was clinging onto him.

 

“I don’t know, it’s kind of nice. Seeing you look, fluffier. I don’t really mind it at all.” Roger said, smirking all the while.

 

“Are you serious?” Brian asked, dumb founded at what he was hearing, but not by what he felt brushing against him from behind.

 

“Dead serious.”

 

He didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded.

 

“It’s actually kind of sexy, if I’m being honest.” Roger continued, rubbing circles onto Brian’s soft chubby overhang.

 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you with a little bit more.”

 

Brian was shocked at what he was hearing, Roger must have been drunk. Freddie and him must have been drinking, and tomorrow all of this would go away.

 

None of that explained Roger’s ever growing erection though, or even the erection that was steadily forming in Brian’s pants.

 

Was he into this too?

 

Why did the thought of gaining a bit more entice him, when a few months ago he would have been revolted by the idea?

 

“I mean, I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Brian considered, examining his newly formed curves that were reflecting back at him.

 

“Bri?” Roger asked innocently.

 

Brian nodded.

 

“Can I ask you something, it’s gonna sound really weird,” Roger said, and Brian nodded again.

 

“You can say no, but I was wondering if maybe I could,” the younger man paused, “no it’s too weird.” 

 

He stopped himself and walked over to the bed where he sat down. Brian followed.

 

“What is it, love?” Brian asked, putting a hand on Roger’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t know, you’re gonna think it’s really weird,” Roger trailed off, and Brian rested a hand onto the other boy’s cheek.

 

“Roger, you can tell me anything.”

 

“Okay, um,” Roger began, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I think I might have some sort of weight gain kink.”

 

Brian nodded, listening attentively.

 

“And I was talking to Freddie and he said that sometimes he’ll.” he paused again.

 

“Roger,” Brian began, “I can’t answer anything until you tell me wha-.”

 

“He’ll feed Jim.” Roger finally said.

 

They were both quiet for a bit.

 

“See, I knew you’d think it’s weird.” Roger sighed in defeat, not being able to look Brian in the eyes.

 

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Brian finally said, “if that’s what you want, then I’ll do it.”

 

Roger looked at Brian in disbelief, his eyes searching across Brian’s face for some lie.

 

“But, is that what  _ you _ want?” Roger asked, and Brian nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” his stomach growling a bit, just at the thought of this idea.

 

Roger smiled and stood up, “wait here.”

 

He rushed off into the kitchen, making a loud clattering, then coming back holding half a sheet of cake that they had left over from Valentine’s day, as well as a fork.

 

“I’m gonna eat all that?” Brian asked, leaning back in the bed as Roger walked over, sitting down on the bed.

 

“I’m sure you’ll have no trouble with that.” Roger smirked, looking down to Brian’s belly that was slightly poking out from underneath the green sweater.

 

“I guess we’ll have to see.” Brian challenged, cocking his head.

 

With that, Roger took a healthy chunk of cake onto the fork and held it up to Brian.

 

“You sure you wanna do this?” He asked, and Brian smiled.

 

“I’m sure. Now, are you gonna feed me or what?”

 

Roger laughed a bit and placed the piece into Brian’s open mouth, which he happily scarfed down quickly.

 

Another piece followed this, and another, and another, until almost all of the cake was gone.

 

Blue icing had gathered around Brian’s mouth, but he didn’t take too much notice to this, as he was too busy having pieces of cake stuffed into his mouth.

 

His pants, although already unbuttoned, were straining to hold bad his now hard and uncomfortable belly that had swollen to be the size of a small beach ball now.

 

He groaned uncomfortably, but continued to eat whatever Roger shoveled into his mouth.

 

“Are you alright?” Roger asked, and Brian nodded a bit, not being able to move a lot.

 

“I’m just really bloated, that’s all.”

 

“Do you want me to-?”

 

“No, no keep going Rog. I wanna finish the rest, I can do it.”

 

“I know you can, I’m just worried you’ll pop or something.” Roger laughed a bit.

 

They continued with this routine, until the cake was fully gone and Brian was left breathless, leaning back and hiccuping.

 

Roger curled up next to him, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s hard and tight belly, massaging gently.

 

His breathing rose and fell, until they both fell asleep, belly stuffed and happy as ever.


End file.
